


Is it wrong to love you?

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 50's!Au, Death, I'm really sorry, M/M, Sad, carcrash, the time wasn't good to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid and Law are archnemesis. Everyone thought so at least. But it was not like it seemed like it and the story would end bad, they both knew that from the very start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it wrong to love you?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry.

Kid looked into the mirror of the midnight blue cadillac. They had just finished the last touches on it, the night sky look of the paint job. This was the best work they had done so far and Kid was so proud of it. Leaning against the car in front of the diner he waited for his friend. Well for everyone they were enemies, archenemies, they were each other’s nemesis. They alway were at eachother’s throats whenever they saw the other. They always hissed and barked, like cat and dog.

But what no one knows, not even one of their friends, that they were indeed a couple. Kid had fallen head over heels, the moment his eyes had fallen on the lean man. He didn’t know how to approach the other. The first thing coming to his mind was an insult and his mouth was forming the words and his lips just spilled them out.

_**‘Hey the raccoons just called, someone had stolen their look. I think I found the culprit.’** _

_His friends looked up in the direction Kid was nodding and they all had a damn good laugh. And the man? He had just smirked calmly and went up to him, looking him up and down. His beaten down leather jacket had seen better days of course, his jeans as well and the white tank top had holes, showing off some of his pale skin and he crossed his arms in front of his wide chest. His feet clad in his heavy working boots suddenly felt sweaty and his mouth in exchange dry like the town at a summer wave._

_**‘And who wears it better? The raccoons or me, Mr….?’** _

_**‘Eustass. Kid Eustass.’** _

_He answered without thinking and the other smiled knowingly, like he had read all his secrets at once just by looking at him. Kid had a hard time not to blush._

_**‘So? Who wears it better Mr. Eustass?’** _

_But he was at a loss; and the other just knew it. He seemed like he had. The man simply turned around and headed to the really old looking truck - yellow? For real? - but he sat in the passenger seat. He knew the other guys. His boys were friends with them, well mostly Killer was friends with Penguin. Penguin. The most idiotic nickname he had ever heard. At least his group had the cool ones at least._

‘You should really stop waiting for me all the time, Mr. Eustass. Everyone would might think you’re into me.’

The redhead grumbled and rolled his eyes. He still leaned against the side of the car and looked like he would rip Law’s face off his skull with his teeth. 

‘I’m waiting for the boys, you’re nothing special, Trafuckgar.’

‘Oh~ creative are we?’  
The dark-haired chuckled and walked on. He couldn’t drive, didn’t even have a license at all. Kid never got why. That was the first thing he did, when he was in the age to get it. Driving was freedom. He lived when he felt the wind blowing through his fiery red hair. He knew Law’s route. He kept waiting, till the man was out of sight and no one would guess anything. He kept checking his watch and every time his expression grew more and more bitter. In the end he jumped into his car and drove off again. 

No one knew that they were a pair and when he drove to the spot they had chosen as THEIR spot he smiled, when he saw Law already waiting for him. He drove slower and the other got in, without him stopping so he could speed off, the moment the nicely dressed ass of his lover was placed on the soft, dark brown, leather seat. Kid chuckled, when Law held onto the side of the door. 

‘You’re driving like you’re living! Brutal and dangerous!’

Kid threw his head back and full out laughed at this. He loved it, when Law called him dangerous. 

‘Oh and I should not forget reckless and idiotic.’

‘Hard, fast and deep.’

He got a swat on his arm and Kid pulled Law closer against himself, when he drove on an empty street towards another spot they called ‘theirs’. It wasn’t one of the famous make-out spots so they were kind of save there. Parking the car and turning off the engine he held Law in his arm. 

‘Everytime I see you with your little sister in the diner… I imagine you in her uniform.’

Law frowned slightly and looked up at his taller lover. Kid just grinned down at him and kissed him deep and desperate. At moments like these the whole world stopped for them. Just for them. The dark-haired moved up closer towards him, wrapping both arms around his neck, gripping his hair with both hands and the redhead couldn’t help himself but smile against his lips. He let his own hand glide underneath the shirt and pullunder the older was wearing. Feeling the soft and naked skin, warm and alive underneath his fingers was something he came to love and adore so much. Law moaned softly into the kiss and softly pulled at his hair. Again something he had started to love, when it comes to the other one.

‘Well, well, what do we have here?’

‘I think two faggs just wanted to go down at each other, Ed.’

‘Think so too, Brad.’

Law and Kid scattered apart, with wide eyes and from Law’s bottom lip was also a bit blood spilling, because Kid had accidentally bitten and pulled at the soft lip. Fudge! They had been caught by two policemen! Without thinking, more reacting by instinct Kid started the engine again and with stones scatting around when he pulled away from the spot they had been in. The men ran to their car again and followed them.

Kid’s gaze flickered from the rear mirror to the side ones. 

‘KID! THEY'RE COMING CLOSER!’ 

Law’s concerned voice sounded beside him. Fear was sweeping through the both of them. The redhead pushed and kicked the car to move faster and he yelled and swore like a sailor. Law’s light eyes were darkened with fear and he hold onto his arm. 

‘SHIT! THE ROAD ENDS THERE! FUCK!’

He wanted to pull over, to make a sharp u-turn, but one shot could be heard and Kid lost control over the car and the nicely worked on car slid over the edge of the kliff. In his ears ring Law’s scream, which was mixed with his own. They fell. His stomach felt like in a death grip, as was his lungs. His gaze slowly turned to the side and while they fell fast he pulled Law into a last kiss. It wasn't like their normal kisses. It was like a farewell. It WAS a farewell, but also it tasted like a promise. A promise to keep connected.

The taste of tears and metal and Law was the last thing Kid would ever taste, when the car crashed down to the ground again. The last thing he had seen was Law’s golden shimmering eyes. His last thought was with him the time of the fall.

_I’m sorry that I love you Law.._


End file.
